Disappointing day
by Kates89
Summary: My response to 2NYwLove's challenge - I got Adam, Coney Island, the break room and crushed :)


**Here's my second go at 2NYwLove's challenge, I got Adam, Coney Island, the break room and crushed... so I hope you enjoy my attempt :)**

Camera's flashes lit up the dark sky as Mac approached the podium which had been set up for the TV announcement, microphones were thrust in his face and each reporter was shouting louder than the next trying to get the attention of the head of the New York crime lab.

"How did she die?"

"Was it an accident or intentional?"

"Does her family know?"

"What about her daughter? Was she with her?"

Mac coughed getting the reporters attention "At this present time, I can't tell you a lot but I can confirm the body that we found is of the actress Veronica Moore, her cause of death is yet to be confirmed. Her family does know of her death and have asked to be left alone during this difficult time and I.."

Adam sighed as he switched off the TV in the break room, no longer wanting to see the twinkling lights of Coney Island in the background or hear Mac taking about the young actresses death. He picked his cup up that was still half full with now cold coffee and carried it to the sink, where he rinsed it out, as he did his mind drifted back to earlier in the day.

"_Adam, we've got a case at Coney Island and Lindsay is going to be late as Lucy had a doctor's appointment, I don't suppose you mind kitting up and helping us out do you?" Mac asked as he came into the AV lab._

_Adam froze for a second, the boss was asking for his help, this never happened. "Er... yeah, I mean sure I don't mind"_

"_Good, I'm gonna be heading out soon, so grab your kit and I'll meet you in the parking garage in five"_

"_Kit... okay, I'll just shut this off, Boss and then I'll get going"_

_Mac nodded before leaving the AV lab and heading back to his office._

_Adam saved what he was doing on the computer and shut it down. Standing up, he made sure his desk was tidy,that all the pens were in the pot and the paper was stacked neatly. He knew he didn't have time for this but he was nervous and when he was nervous, he's OCD started playing up. Once everything was as it should be Adam left to go to the locker room to get his kit. As he entered the locker room he decided it was probably best to go to the loo now, he wasn't sure Mac would be best pleased If he had to stop the car on route so Adam could get out and go for a wee._

_After using the toilet, Adam came out of the toilet and found Lindsay pulling her kit from her locker, Adam frowned, he was sure Mac said that Lindsay was running late. "Hey" he said getting her attention._

"_Oh, hey Adam, how are you?" Lindsay asked with a warm smile._

"_I'm good, I thought you were at the doctors with Lucy?"_

"_Yeah, I took her and then I was meant to drop her off to Danny's Mom, that's why I was going to be late, but after hearing from Danny about this big case we've got going on in Coney Island I phoned Maria and asked if she could collect Lucy from our neighbours."_

"_Is Lucy okay?" Adam wondered out loud. He knew they didn't really have time for idle chit-chat and that Mac would be waiting down in the parking lot but he couldn't help but show his concern for the Messer's 2-year-old._

"_Yeah, she's just got a bit of a virus, the doctor said it should clear up in a few days"_

"_Poor Lucy, give her a big hug from me"_

"_I will do" Lindsay smiled as she shut her locker and picked her kit up from the floor "Look, I better get going, Mac is probably wondering where I've got too"_

"_I'll walk down with you" Adam told her as he undid his locker to get his kit._

"_Oh, sorry Adam I was meant to tell you, Mac said that now I'm back he'd rather you stayed here. He reckons they'll be a lot of evidence to send back here and he wants you and Hawkes to be here to process it all"_

"_Oh, yeah... that's cool" Adam said disappointedly. "I guess I'll go finish what I was doing"_

"_I'm sorry, Adam" Lindsay apologised._

"_No it's cool, I'm probably better off here anyway, won't get in the bosses way if I'm here"_

_Lindsay placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile "You never get in the way, you're good at what you do, you know that right?"_

"_Thank you" he replied. If anyone knew how to make him feel better it was Lindsay. She'd become very mothering after having Lucy and Adam liked that about her, she sort of felt like a protective big sister to him. "You best be off, don't want the boss to start hunting you down"_

"_No you're right, I don't, I'll catch you later" she smiled as she walked out of the locker room._

"_Yeah bye" he replied._

"The evidence is starting to come in" Hawkes announced from the break room door, pulling Adam from his thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?"

Adam nodded "Yeah, guess I'm just a little crushed that I didn't get to go to Coney Island in the end"

"They'll be other cases, Adam" Hawkes smiled before heading off to begin processing the evidence

"But there won't be another Veronica Moore" Adam said to himself as he left the break room and went after Hawkes.


End file.
